Sean and Katie's Story
by Katielovessean
Summary: This is a sidebar to my current story Love and Confusion. A little sad with lots of fluff.


**This is a sidebar to Love and Confustion chapter 13**

It was July of 1983 in London England in a very fancy hotel where the class of 1973 was holding their tenth year reunion. This was of course the reunion of the graduating class from Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizarding. Most of the class had come to the reunion along with their spouses and children. This was to be a very enjoyable weekend spent reconnecting with old friends and in some cases making new ones. The adults spent most of their time in the large ball room where there were many activities going on. The organizers of this reunion had decided that this reunion was required as they were also members of an organization called the Order of the Phoenix this was an organization that had been formed to fight against the man who was referred to as Voldemort and his associates who called themselves Death Eaters. The head of the Order was none other than the headmaster of Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore. He was hoping to meet with some of his former students and see if he could recruit some of them into his organization. Attending this reunion was his head girl and his head boy from 1973, Mrs. Rebecca Robinson nee Black and Mr. Patrick Sullivan. Professor Dumbledore was hoping to recruit at least one if not both of these former students. He knew that Mrs Robinson was no longer living in England but maybe they would be willing to set up a branch of the order in Canada where she and her husband were currently living. He also knew that Mr Sullivan was currently employed at the Ministry of Magic as an Unspeakable. His work as an Unspeakable would be of assistance to him getting information that might be needed for the Order.

The children of the attendees were given a number of rooms to enjoy. There were rooms with games and rooms for the small children to take naps and get sleep. As all the children of the attendees were nine and under the organizers knew what would be required to keep them occupied. All the older children were having a wonderful time playing pickup games of Quidditch in a large ball room. The younger children were watched by a number of sitters who kept the children in order and the sitters also ran some of the games for the younger children to keep them occupied.

The very young children were mostly in some of the bedrooms which allowed for the use of cribs so the children could get sleep and a controlled area for their play.

In one of the bedrooms were two babies. They were Katie Robinson and her brother Michael. Katie was ten months old and her brother was two years old. There was another Robinson child who was off playing with the older children. These two children were in their cribs sleeping when a little boy of about five came along and found the nice quiet room. He entered the room and asked the sitter in the room if it would be ok if he came in and coloured. He promised that he would not wake the babies. He just wanted a quite place to colour. The sitter said that she thought it would be ok but if he made too much noise he would have to go. The little boy agreed and walked by the cribs towards the living room area where there were some tables to colour on. The boy's name was Sean Sullivan.

When Sean passed the cribs he noticed the little baby girl in one of them. She was so pretty he thought. Sean was an only child and he knew he wanted a brother or a sister but was not sure which. He made his way to the table and pulled out his colouring books and started to colour. As he was settling himself at the table the little girl started to wake up. She rolled over and opened her eyes. She was in an unfamiliar place. She immediately looked over and saw her brother. When she saw him she felt better. Katie stood up and moved towards the other crib and called out for Michael. When Michael heard Katie calling he woke up.

Katie could not actually speak many words but she and Michael could communicate. Katie started cooing. Michael looked at her and asked "Katie down?" yes said Katie. When Katie said she wanted down Michael started calling out" Katie down". The sitter came over and asked Michael if his sister wanted down and Michael said yes. The sitter let the side down on Katie's crib and helped her down to the floor. When Katie was out of her crib she started to walk towards the little boy at the back of the room. Michael was also wanting down so the sitter let him down too.

Katie made her way back to the little boy sitting colouring. When she reached him she just sat down and looked at him. Well hello Sean said to her. What is your name he asked? Katie was what he heard from a little ways away. Is she your sister asked Sean? Yes said Michael. She is very pretty said Sean. Butiful is what Michael said. Yes she is beautiful. Butiful baby said Michael. Yes she is said Sean.

Would you like to colour with me he asked Katie? He took out one of his older colouring books and found a picture that had not been coloured. He put the book in front of Katie and handed her a crayon and told her to colour. She just looked at him. He showed her what to do. She took the crayon and started to colour lines all across the picture. When she was finished she looked over at the picture that Sean was colouring and saw how his was pretty but hers was a mess. She started to cry so hard. Sean was confused but he just picked her up and pulled her onto his knee and gave her a hug. It is ok he said you did a wonderful job, you are just a little baby. She smiled at him when she heard this. Michael was watching this and smiling.

Katie laid her head on Sean's shoulder and looked at him. You have the most beautiful blue eyes he said to her she giggled. I want a little sister or brother would you like to be my little sister he asked her. No said Michael!!! She my baby he said. I know I was only kidding said Sean. She is very pretty little girl. Butiful baby, my butiful baby said Michael. Yes she is very beautiful. Can I give her a kiss asked Sean? Yes said Michael. So Sean kissed Katie on the cheek. When Sean kissed her she started to giggle. Kiss the baby said Michael. So Sean kissed her again. Love Katie said Michael! Yes I do love Katie she is very sweet said Sean. No love Katie he said indicating hugging. So Sean gave Katie a big hug which Katie returned. Michael seemed to be agitated. Love Katie he said very forcefully!! Yes I know you love Katie she is your little sister said Sean. Then Michael walked up to Katie and said to her Katie love!! Katie hugged Sean. No said Michael. Katie love he said making a kissing face. So Katie raised her head and gave Sean a kiss on the cheek when Katie gave Sean a kiss Michael seemed to calm down a bit. Katie laid her head on Sean's shoulder and fell asleep. Once he noticed this Sean carefully got up picking up Katie and walking back towards her crib. Miss he said Katie is sleepy and she needs to go to bed. Alright the sitter said and got up and lowered the side of the crib and Sean carefully laid Katie down in the crib and she rolled over towards the other side of the crib and fell back to sleep. Just as the sitter was going to put the side up on the crib Michael said to the sitter UP! Do you want to sleep with your sister she asked? Yes he said so she helped him up into the crib and he laid down and placed an arm around Katie and fell off to sleep.

It wasn't long until Sean's parents came to find him and take him home. Katie and Michael's parents also came along shortly after that and picked up the two babies along with their older brother. As Sean and his parents were walking Sean told them all about the little girl he had met and how sweet she was. Mommy I want a little sister said Sean. You do said his mother? Yes, mommy I do I think a little sister would be wonderful. I could play with her and teach her lots of stuff. Please can I have a little sister? We will have to see said his mother. Little did he know that his mother was pregnant with a little girl as they spoke.

Epilogue

Katie and her family returned to Canada and some fifteen months later there was an accident and dear sweet Michael passed away at only three years old and Mrs. Sullivan suffered a tragic miscarriage when she fell down the stairs in their house and was knocked unconscious. The saddest thing of all was the only person who had any memories of this day was Sean. He was the only one to witness how much Michael loved and cared for his little sister. This story would not be told until some twelve and a half years later when Sean realizes who Katie was. Some good came from this meeting. Sean and Katie met five years later and subsequently fell in love. Neither sets of parents joined the order of the phoenix until much later nor there was never a chapter of the OotP ever established in Canada or anywhere else in North America.


End file.
